I fell apart, but got back up again
by heroes.vampires.music.4ever
Summary: AU! My friend Gage wanted me write a fanfiction with him in it in one of my favourite books or series xD so I picked doctor who, the doctor is the 10th doctor by the way x3
1. Progule

**I fell apart, but got back up again**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own doctor who :( If I did I be running away with the doctor :')

**Author's notes:**

So I have never written a doctor who fanfiction before :) and my friend Gage wanted me write a fanfiction with him in one of my favourite books or series. :O So sorry if this isn't any good :') This is going to be AU. I hope he likes it :) The doctor by the way is the 10th doctor :) Set in the year 2024

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Space, Unknown:_

The whooshing sound of the tardis echoed inside the doctor's head, as he sighed. It was year 2024, on planet earth. The place of his happiness, hope, sadness and the only place in the world he could be seen as a saviour to. Time meant nothing to him anymore. Not even the words wibbly wobbly time stuff meant something to him; nothing seem to be the same anymore. Years could have past by but he was just flowing in space: alone.

His mind wandered, and he began thinking of all his assistants. Donna - the funnier ginger, who used to make him smile; sadly she had forget about him now. He hope he had a normal happy life now - even though at times, well most of the time, he did miss her. Martha - she had always been a good friend to him. His mind softly wondered what she was doing now? Had her and Mickey got together? Jack - he had always been funny to travel with, even if he had been slightly annoying. Mickey - oh mickey mickey, memories of him flicked through his mind. Then the last one, the one person he didn't want to think about. Rose. Sweet funny rose, his friend - the one that got away...well got trapped. It could it have been years since he lost her, he didn't remember. Was she still trapped in that world? Was she with him? That other version of the doctor. Sadness suddenly filled him, as more of their shared time filled his mind like a pencil etching away on a paper.

Bleep. Bleep.

The doctor looked up in slight alarm, as a red light flicked through the tardis. What was going on he thought? As he messed with the floppy buttons that hanged off the machine. The tardis seem to have token a mind of it's own - as it flung the doctor back and disappeared back into something that could either make the doctor find hope again or completely destroy him...

_Planet Earth, Yorkshire_

The sun pasted effort lastly against the light blue morning sky. The mousy haired boy stared mindlessly out his window. It was nearly 5 in the morning; the sun had just come out, but he didn't care. He couldn't sleep, his blue eye bored into the dawn sky. He could heard his family sleeping and snoring in the other rooms. Eying up the the circling clouds he sighed. Come on Gage, the boy thought, there must be something that you could do?

Gage was just an average 17 old lad, quite tall for his age but he seem average all the same. He had a cute look about him, if you looked past the long mousy hair. He was smart - in fact too smart, a bit of poser, funny, sweet and just an ordinary seeming guy or so you thought? Though in his eye bored and hid a look or a need to be someone. To just not be ordinary. His mind began to softly drum in his head and whooshing sounds echoed in his ears. A blurry blueness covered his eyes for a slight moment. Gage swore he saw something blue flying in the sky. Shaking his head, and looking up at the sky again he saw nothing was in the sky, apart from the mounting clouds. Sighing, he took off his shirt, climbed into bed and stared up at the celling. Maybe today well later on life would get better he thought. Yawing, he closed his eyes and as his thoughts began to turn into mush.

He whispered the words, "Wibbly wobbly time stuff"...

* * *

Author Note: Hey! I know this is short :3 and Gage, my squishy I hope you like this :') I really want to continue this so review ^_^ I will love you forever:L and *sends * cookies to you ;D Thanks for reading :')


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:**

I don't own doctor who at all :) and this story is for my good friend - called Gage. He is a smelly troll :P and he is my squishy :)

**Chapter one: Now we can see crystal clear**

**Planet Earth, Yorkshire**

BLEEP. BLEEP. The sound of an uncoming alarm banged inside of Gage's head. Confused, he looked at the anonnying object and hit the button - that would bring the silence to it. Sighing he looked at the clock. 8AM? What, he thought, why am I awake at 8am on a staurday? For some unknowing reason, he crepted downstairs. Mhmmm food, he thought. He was just about to enter the kitchen and make some bacon. When he heard, from the living room, two voices talking. Creeping closer to living room, Gage listened in. A look of shock appear across his faces as he listened. Something he never thought...turned out to be true?

**Another world, Rose Tyler**

How long had it been? Since I last saw him. Months? Years? I missed his mad smile. The doctor. The man who saved my life. Bad wolf. The man who saved me from the big bad wolf. It was my fault, that I'm stuck here now. Silly daleks and cybermen. I wished I could see him again. Hear the end of the sentence he said. Rose Tyler what? If only there was a way back there - that place, that time with him.

Mickey smiled at me, wrapping his arms around me in a friendly hug. I hugged him back. It was my fault he was stuck here too. He didn't desever this. He should back home, back on earth. Eating chips, watching telly or just be human, in the human world. I took that away from him. Sighing, I walked along the beach, the last place I ever saw him. Would I see him again? Or would I just be stuck here? And would the doctor find out about him? I wonder what he is like now? It must have been years. I wonder if the doctor will meet him. I wonder if I will meet him.

As I began to walk more along the beach, a bright blue light appeared in front of me. What the? What is happening, I thought as the bright blue light began to suck me and trap me, like an spider catches a fly.

**The Doctor, Unknown**

The doctor woke up, his head banging. Where am I? he thought. The last thing he remembered was the tardis breaking down. Wait, he thought, where is the tardis now? Getting up he couldn't the tardis at all. Instead he was stuck, in a field. Sheep cornering him in ever place. What, he thought, is happening? The doctor soon began to realise he was stuck on planet earth, in a field, with a million and one sheep.

Getting up and running away from the sheep. The doctor tried to work out where on earth he was? Coulnd't be London - sheep didn't seem to pop up and live in London. Sighing, the doctor walked futhur. Looking down - he saw his blue suit and tie was covered in mud. Oh great, he thought. He walked until he nearly walked into a sign. A sign that say - ''Yorkshire''. So, he thought 'I'm stuck in Yorkshire. I wonder what I will find here.'

**The master, Unknown place**

A sly smile slid acorss my face, as his plans seemed to be working. Everything seemed to falling into place. It won't be long till I finally get my revenge...

**Author Notes:**

Okay, I know this isn't the best thing I have written. But I was bored so I decided to stay up and write something ;3 Sorry if it is rambley, and this is for Gage by the way. HEY GAGE! Anyways I write more soon *sends interent cookie* Review?^_^ Free hugs if you do ^.^ Ahaha Enjoy the hugs *sends free hugs to everyone* :) By the way I know this is short :3 but oh well ^_^ Best I could write while I was sleepy :3


End file.
